Bloody Love
by Papillonia
Summary: Hinata, sang pewaris Hyuuga, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang vampir. Di saat yang sama, keluarganya telah lama menjodohkannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan salah seorang pewaris keluarga vampir Uchiha. Sementara itu, Hinata menyukai seorang manusia biasa, Uzumaki Sasuke. Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan untuk menerima takdirnya?


**Bloody Love**

by Papillonia

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di mansion Hyuuga kali ini tidak dinikmati oleh sang heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar perkataan ayahnya. _Ia seorang vampir._ Lebih tepatnya, _pewaris keturunan vampir._ Sungguh, ini lawakan yang sangat tidak lucu. Dan ini merusak nafsu makannya.

"A-apa?" Pernyataan tersebut membuatnya terkejut tiada tara. Seingatnya, ini bukan tanggal 1 April dan juga bukan 27 Desember, belum. Masih satu bulan lagi. Dan lagi, keluarga Hyuuga tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataannya.

"Ini kenyataannya, Hinata. Klan Hyuuga adalah keturunan bangsawan vampir." jawab Hiashi tegas selaku kepala klan Hyuuga, ayah Hinata. Keseriusan terpancar dari wajahnya.

Hinata ragu dan bimbang, namun ia tahu betul ayahnya tidak pernah bercanda. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun pikirannya sudah tidak mampu menerima apapun. Ia menggigit bibir. Ia harus tenang. Mungkin ini sejenis tes untuk mengetahui kelayakan Hinata sebagai pewaris klan Hyuuga, apa ia dapat menerima rahasia keluarganya yang tidak ia sangka. "A-ayah tidak serius, kan?" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan bertanya dengan mantap, namun nampaknya suaranya pun mengkhianatinya.

"Apa ayah pernah berbohong?" tanya Hiashi dengan raut serius. Hinata tahu ia menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan retoris. "Apakah sebegitu parahnya mendapati dirimu seorang vampir? Vampir tidak semengerikan yang kau lihat di film-film, kau tetap normal, tidak ada yang berubah. Kau hanya perlu menjalani hidup seperti biasa." Hiashi menjelaskan untuk mengurangi ketakutan Hinata. "Lagipula, kau belum benar-benar vampir. Klan Hyuuga menyegel jiwa vampir sejak lahir, yang akan terlepas saat usia vampir tersebut 17 tahun."

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar yakin ini sungguhan. Kalaupun ini hanya sekedar tes, ayahnya tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu. Ini sudah terlalu jauh.

"Ja-jadi, saat aku berulang tahun nanti..?"

"Kau akan menjadi vampir murni." tegas Hiashi seraya mengambil kopinya yang sudah mendingin untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin. Walaupun ayahnya berkata ia tidak akan berubah, tetap menjalani hidup normal, namun sepertinya stereotipe vampir di benaknya sudah terpengaruh oleh film. Apakah ia harus hidup dengan meminum darah? Apakah taringnya akan memanjang dan menjadi tajam? Apakah ia akan terbakar oleh sinar matahari? Dan lagi, ia baru menyadari bahwa kulitnya cukup pucat, setidaknya lebih pucat daripada orang kebanyakan. Hinata duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Ujung roknya sudah kusut ia remas sedari tadi, dan bibirnya mulai berdarah karena ia gigit untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan salah seorang pewaris Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke," tambah Hiashi, "Seharusnya ini diberitahukan saat ulang tahunmu Desember nanti, tapi ayah tidak mau kau pingsan di hari penting itu."

"A-apa? I-ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kenapa..?"

"Ini sudah diputuskan sedari kau lahir, Hinata, bahkan jauh sebelum itu. Uchiha sudah menjadi salah satu sekutu terdekat kita. Hubungan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan semakin erat dengan adanya perkawinan. Dan lagi, campuran Uchiha dan Hyuuga pasti akan menghasilkan vampir istimewa. Yah, intinya, perjodohan itu sudah ditetapkan." Hiashi pun lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan makan. Hinata hanya dapat duduk termenung. Di pikirannya kini terlintas sesosok pemuda berambut kuning keemasan mencuat bermata sapphire.

'Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata miris. Hinata pun menghela napas. Mungkin ia memang tidak akan pernah menggapai cinta pertamanya itu. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, tanpa adanya fakta tentang vampir ini pun, ayahnya pasti tidak akan pernah mengizinkan hubungannya dengan seorang pria biasa dari keluarga menengah.

Hinata kembali menghela napas. Ia pun menepuk pipinya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia sungguh berharap ini mimpi dan ia akan terbangun sebentar lagi, namun ia tahu, berapa kali pun ia berusaha untuk bangun, ia tidak akan pernah dapat melakukannya. Karena ini kenyataan.

* * *

Hinata berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun, atau pergi ke mana pun. Kata-kata ayahnya tadi pagi kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Ia seorang vampir. Dan ia dijodohkan dengan vampir lain. Ia yakin mungkin ia akan terbiasa menjadi seorang vampir nantinya, namun ia sungguh tidak terima dengan perjodohan yang ditetapkan tanpa sepengetahuannya selama hampir 17 tahun ini.

Hinata terus berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya, menuju ke kelasnya. Namun pikirannya tidak benar-benar berada di sana sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Pagi, Hinata!" seru orang tersebut. Hinata langsung berbalik menghadap orang tersebut. Matanya langsung membulat melihat seorang pemuda blonde jabrik dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto.." Hinata tersentak melihat sang pemuda berambut blonde itu. Wajahnya merah padam seketika. "P-pagi.." balas Hinata dengan suara yang merupai cicitan tersebut. Mungkin ucapan gagap tersebut sudah memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan, karena tanpa sadar, Naruto sudah pergi duduk di bangkunya. Hinata pun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah bisa tampil berani. Mengucapkan balasan singkat pun ia tidak bisa. Hinata pun akhirnya melangkah masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya.

Biasanya, Hinata akan menghabiskan sisa waktu sebelum pelajaran dengan melamun memandangi Naruto, atau berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya, namun kali ini pikirannya benar-benar tersita oleh fakta yang baru diterimanya tadi pagi. Saat jam belajar pun, ia tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran. Ia benar-benar harus menenangkan dirinya sekarang.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, jam makan siang sudah tiba. Hinata memutuskan untuk memakan bekalnya di atap sekolah. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya. Mungkin angin musim gugur menjelang musim dingin bisa menenangkannya. Ia pun merapatkan lilitan syalnya. Ia kemudian duduk bersandar pada dinding gudang sekolahnya, kemudian menghela napas. Tak lama, dua orang datang dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, sedang apa di sini? Kenapa tidak mengajak kami? Kau terlihat murung hari ini." kata seorang gadis bermata biru jernih dan berambut blonde panjang dikuncir satu. "Apa si jidat lebar itu menyebabkanmu begini? Atau si rubah matahari?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jaga omonganmu, babi!" hardik gadis lain bersurai pink dengan mata emerald cerahnya. "Si babi benar, Hinata. Kau terlihat murung hari ini." gadis itu membenarkan perkataan teman yang dipanggilnya 'babi' itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino, Sakura.." jawab Hinata lemas. Hinata sebenarnya sangat ingin bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun mengingat bahwa ia harus mengungkapkan bahwa ia vampir, ia tidak menceritakannya. Ia takut, sangat takut sahabatnya ini meninggalkannya karena takut padanya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata." balas gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu. Ia kemudian ikut duduk di samping Hinata. "Ceritakan saja." lanjut Sakura, yang disetujui Ino dengan anggukan, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kenyataan bahwa klan Hyuuga adalah keturunan vampir. Itu rahasia keluarganya. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan tentang perjodohannya saja.

"..Umm, baiklah," akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Dengan suara lemah ia menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. "Tadi pagi, ayah mengatakan sesuatu. Uh, dia berkata bahwa aku dijodohkan.. dengan salah seorang pewaris dari keluarga Uchiha yang bernama Sasuke."

Ino dan Sakura terbelalak. "APAAA!?" teriak mereka bersamaan. "UCHIHAAA!?" teriak mereka lagi, dan lagi-lagi bersamaan. Hinata tidak menyangka reaksi mereka akan begini. Apakah semengejutkan itu? Perjodohan memang sudah kuno, tapi ia merasa itu masih cukup wajar, apalagi Hyuuga memang cukup terikat tradisi.

"Kau serius, pewaris Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke _yang_ _itu_!?" tanya Sakura histeris. Ia menatap Hinata serius. "Sungguh beruntung nasibmu! Dia benar-benar tampan, kau tahu? Dia juga seorang jenius!"

Ino kemudian menyikut Sakura. "Kau lupa apa, jidat? Dia menyukai si rubah bodoh itu!" bisik Ino kepada Sakura yang membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya. "Um, menurutku itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Siapa tahu ternyata Sasuke cukup baik? Mungkin kau bisa menyukainya." Ino menyatakan pendapatnya.

Hinata terdiam. Ucapan Ino memang benar. Siapa tahu ia malah berbalik menyukai Sasuke?

"Apa menurut kalian, aku benar-benar menyukai Naruto atau tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau memang menyukai Naruto, sekarang, setidaknya. Kita tidak tahu nantinya," jawab Ino sambil merapikan roknya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Yah, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, Hinata! Nikmati saja kehidupanmu!"

"Ino benar, Hinata. Jangan murung lagi, Hinata!" seru Sakura bersemangat, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita turun ke kelas sekarang. Jam makan siang akan berakhir 5 menit lagi." ajak Sakura. Ino dan Hinata mengangguk, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Sakura ke bawah.

Hinata pun tersenyum simpul. Ino dan Sakura benar. Ia terlalu mencemaskan hal ini. Beban yang menggerogoti pikirannya terasa terangkat sedikit. Ia hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sisa pelajaran selanjutnya berjalan baik. Ia mulai bisa fokus pada pelajaran. Ia sepertinya sudah cukup tenang sekarang.

Hinata kini mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya bersiap pulang. Jam pelajaran telah usai. Terlihat Sakura dan Ino sudah selesai berkemas, kemudian berlari keluar. Mereka memang ada janji hari ini, janji shopping. Keduanya memang shopaholic. Hinata tidak keberatan ditinggal, toh sendiri juga menjadi sifatnya.

Hinata mulai berjalan keluar dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia lalu menuju ke arah limosine hitam milik sepupunya, kemudian membuka pintu belakang lalu duduk di sana.

"Neji.." sapa Hinata yang hanya dibalas gumaman. Neji kemudian memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen. Selama perjalanan, Hinata hanya memandangi pemandangan jalan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Jujur, ia bosan. Hinata kemudian berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne-Neji," panggil Hinata yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan kata gumaman datar. "Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa kita adalah vampir?" tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya ia cukup ragu menanyakan hal ini. Neji mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Pandangan Neji yang lurus ke depan itu sontak memandangi Hinata.

"Tentu saja." jawab Neji singkat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Hinata cukup kaget dengan hal ini. Ia pikir hanya keturunan inti yang tahu hal ini.

"Apa... Tenten mengetahui hal ini?" Hinata menanyakan tentang kekasih sepupunya tersebut, membuat Neji terkejut. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Neji hanya menggeleng.

"Tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya." terang Neji kemudian. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata lewat kaca spionnya. "Kenapa?" Hinata menggeleng. Tepat pada saat itu, limo Neji sudah sampai di Hyuuga mansion.

"Terima kasih, Neji." ucap Hinata setelah turun dari mobil sepupunya itu, kemudian masuk dengan ragu, seolah rumahnya itu adalah tempat asing yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi. Hinata pun menghela napas dan masuk dengan lebih yakin. Ia langsung bergegas ke kamarnya dan melompat ke kasur empuknya. Sepertinya, istirahat sejenak bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang kembali terusik.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, namun Naruto terbayang di pikirannya. Ia.. tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa hubungan vampir dan manusia diperbolehkan?

Hinata pun mengenyahkan pikiran-pikirannya dan perlahan mulai tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa. Hinata bahkan hampir melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang pernyataan ayahnya. Ia melakukan segala hal seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, belum ada yang berubah.

Jam pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi. Hinata bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berlari turun ke halaman sekolah. Ia tidak dapat menahan debaran di hatinya. Tadi siang, Naruto menanyakan apakah ia dapat bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah. Memang, ia tidak mengatakan apa yang akan dilakukannya, namun Hinata sudah sangat senang. Apalagi Ino dan Sakura terus-terusan mengatakan bahwa mungkin Naruto akan menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata terang saja berharap hal itu, namun ia tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Na-Naruto!" seru Hinata begitu ia melihat sosok pemuda itu di bawah sebuah pohon yang daunnya sudah hampir gugur sepenuhnya. Namun, Hinata dengan cepat menyadari ada orang lain di sana.

"Oh, Hinata! Maaf mengganggumu di jam begini," ucap Naruto begitu mendengar seruan Hinata, "Aku tahu ini sedang pergantian ke musim dingin, tapi 'orang ini' mengancamku terus-terusan untuk mempertemukannya denganmu."

"'Orang ini'?" tanya Hinata heran. Ia pun melihat seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang dari tadi berada di sebelah Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua, dan matanya hitam pekat. Kulitnya juga sedikit pucat.

"Perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke, temanku.. bisa dibilang," Naruto pun memperkenalkan sang pemuda. Hinata langsung terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Ya, dia memang dari keluarga Uchiha. Dia memintaku untuk, uh, membawamu ke sini."

Hinata hanya dapat berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Seingatnya, ayahnya tidak memberitahukan apa-apa mengenai kedatangan sang pewaris Uchiha di sini.

"Uh, a-aku Hyuuga Hinata. S-salam kenal.." Hinata pun mengenalkan dirinya dengan suara pelan. Ia tidak menyangka 'tunangan'nya akan datang menemuinya, dan lagi, merupakan seorang teman dari Naruto.

"Ya, aku sudah mengenalmu." Sang pemuda, Sasuke, berujar dengan nada datar sambil menatapnya dengan sedikit angkuh. Sepertinya ia sangat tidak tertarik dengan sang heiress Hyuuga. Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia harus sedih atau senang. Sedih karena merasakan tatapan yang agak merendahkan dari sang pewaris Uchiha, atau senang karena ia memiliki kemungkinan perjodohannya akan dibatalkan sepihak oleh Uchiha.

"Yah, itu saja. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Naruto." Sasuke pun langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, mengarah ke sebuah mobil sport merah yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Eh?" Naruto memandang temannya itu dengan heran. "Maaf, Hinata, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Maaf sudah membuang waktumu untuk hal yang sia-sia."

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa." Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Naruto pun kemudian berpamitan singkat dengannya. Ia kemudian memandangi punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia pun kemudian menghela napas dan berjalan ke gerbang sekolah, tempat di mana Neji biasa menjemputnya.

* * *

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Tinggal tiga minggu sebelum ulang tahunnya. Musim dingin akan datang sebentar lagi. Biasanya, Hinata sangat menantikan hari ulang tahunnya. Namun tahun ini, ia berharap hari ulang tahunnya bisa dilenyapkan. Hari ulang tahunnya akan berarti ia menjadi vampir 'utuh', dan peresmian pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak siap. Ia tidak akan pernah siap.

Biasanya, Hinata sangat menyukai bulan Desember. Ada banyak hal menggembirakan di dalamnya, musim dingin, libur musim dingin, natal, ulang tahunnya, dan akhir tahun. Namun kini ia sangat berharap Januari akan segera datang, atau dunia berhenti di bulan Oktober saja. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk melupakan hal-hal itu sejenak. Ia pun berusaha untuk menikmati novel favoritnya—namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berhasil untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia butuh tempat untuk berkeluh kesah, tentang segalanya tanpa harus menutupi sesuatu pun. Matanya kemudian tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah foto yang terpajang di rak bukunya. Sorot matanya pun berubah menjadi sorot rindu. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang terpampang dalam foto tersebut. Ia yakin, seandainya orang itu ada di sini, ia pasti tidak akan segelisah ini, karena setidaknya ia bisa mengatakan segala beban hatinya.

Hinata pun bergegas mengambil laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Ia pun langsung menekan sebuah lambang aplikasi di laptopnya. Sebuah bulatan hijau tersemat di samping nama seseorang yang langsung merekahkan senyumnya. Tanpa ragu, Hinata menekan tombol telepon di sebelahnya.

"Halo...?" Terdengar suara dari sisi lain layar laptop itu, gambar yang terpampang di sana kurang jelas akibat kendala sinyal, "Ah…! Apa kabar?" terlihat sebuah senyuman dari wajah orang yang ditelepon Hinata.

"Baik sekali! Bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata pun menjawab dengan ceria serta langsung menanyakan kabar orang yang diteleponnya, "Kapan kau akan pulang? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Aku cukup baik.. Hanya saja musim dingin kali ini membuatku sedikit flu. Aku akan pulang di liburan musim dingin. Yang pasti, aku akan ada di pesta ulang tahunmu."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan sangat menantikan hari itu!" Hinata tersenyum gembira. Mungkin bulan Desember nanti tidak akan seburuk itu.. Setidaknya dengan keberadaan 'orang itu' di sini.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

Setelah sekian tahun meninggalkan fanfiction, akhirnya saya kembali ;;w;;

Fanfic ini sudah pernah dipublish, namun saya delete. Versi ini sepertinya bakal lebih baik :')

Silahkan direview jika berkenan. Maafkan saya kalau alurnya terlalu cepat ;;-;;

Pairing : Hinata x ? (Silahkan isi di review: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara)

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
